


Politically Correct.

by Katastrophi, SneezeRogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Light BDSM, M/M, Needy Steve, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex, Teasing, Wall Sex, alcohol use, clear dom/sub roles, congressman bucky, slight mentions of homophobia, twink steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katastrophi/pseuds/Katastrophi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezeRogers/pseuds/SneezeRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congressman James Barnes is bored out of his mind at an art Gala until a small artist changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politically Correct.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prompt fill from our new writing blog. It got a little out of hand, but we sincerely hope you enjoy it!! You can find this story and request another [other ships as well!!] at http://gaysuperherostories.tumblr.com :3 
> 
> orignal prompt: 
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Bucky being a little asshole with pre-serum Steve, with Steve lying across his lap, and he's doing paperwork with one hand, and fingering the fuck out of Steve with the other, and Steve's out of his mind, and can't even form words to beg for more. ;)

James walked through the light crowd, hopping between several small groups of people to talk. He got called over by one of the men he worked with, smiling and walking over to shake his hand; striking up a conversation identical to the last three he had just barely managed to sit through. As the man spoke, James nodded in fake interest and took a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, murmuring a thank you.

After becoming bored past his limits, the congressman decided to make an excuse to get away by deciding to go look through the art galleries displayed for the night. Sipping his glass of champagne, he walked by a few paintings with mild interest, the rumble of many conversations being muffled by the walls between the hallway and the main room. Only a few people walked through the gallery, mostly couples, whispering about the paintings and stopping to point things out. James came to a halt in front of the fourth painting he came across, his brow furrowed in mild confusion. It was a beautiful painting-- but he couldn't quite decipher it.

"seems a bit apathetic in nature, don't you agree?" a small man in an almost ill fitting suit looked up at the brilliant brunette. "What do you see when you look at it?" he gave an almost impish smile, sticking his hands in his pockets.

James almost jumped out of his skin as the man practically came out of nowhere. "I-- I see a war," he said, the words falling out of his mouth as he stared at the painting, and wanting to immediately reel them back in. His eyes widened a bit in realization of what he said, looking over to the blonde. "Is it yours?"

"Something like that. I could be pretentious and say that art belongs to the one who enjoys it the most, but yeah; I threw the paint on the canvas." He turned to get a better look at the congressmen, his smile a bit more genuine now. The artist extended his hand, offering it to shake. "'m Steve Rogers, Mr. Barnes. It's nice to meet you." He looked back at the painting for a split second, chewing the color of his bottom lip. "Why did you say _war_?"

James raised an eyebrow just a bit as Steve knew his name, his hand lingering on the blonde man's for a moment longer than necessary. "I.. The figures. You don't see them? It's like the cool tones in this area are opposing the warmer tones over here.. I don't know; I'm not an artist." He said with a slight smile. "What do you see?" He asked curiously.

"Don't freak out, I saw your name and face on the guest list. Something about the table setting." Steve shrugged for a second before looking back at the painting. Steve smiled softly. " I see a man who might just be able to make his rent on time if this thing actually sells tonight." He gave a gentle laugh before shaking his head. "No, I see a lot. Maybe not enough. It reminds me of the summer in Brooklyn. I can't afford air conditioning, so I was sitting in my apartment, and every time a gentle breeze moved through the place, it was like heaven."

James nodded with a gentle smile at the man's explanation of knowing his name. "Call me Bucky, then. Only people I work with call me James." He said, looking back to the painting.

"Yeah? I'll tell you what; don't worry about rent. It's sold. How much?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Steve bristled at that. "Only buy it if ya like it, man. I am not here for charity hand outs." he tried to make himself seem taller and less scrawny.

"I make do." he wanted the money; God, he could use the money, but there was no way he could just accept it because this guy felt bad for him.

Bucky shook his head. "No, seriously-- I like it. It makes me think." He said with a pointed nod.

"Does 12 sound too shy?" He asked with complete seriousness.

"It's in the gala contract that I can't haggle prices, man. I'm not even aloud to handle the money. If you really wanna buy this junk I can't stop ya. Just talk to that guy," Steve pointed to a broad shouldered black man near the center of the room. He was wearing a suit but the lapel held several army metals.

"Here. I can give ya my contact information though, if you ever want to, ya know, commission me or something... _else_ , be my guest." he wrote his name and phone number down on a spare napkin he had in his pocket.

Bucky laughed gently, taking Steve's information. "Well thank you.. I.. How about this. What are you doing after the gala? If you'd like, you're welcome to come back with me, maybe have a few drinks and let me know what would look best in my house? Of course, I understand if you're busy." He said with a knowing look.

"You're inviting me back to your house for drinks?" Steve grinned, that impish look returning to his eyes. "I figured I'd just lay back in my bed and eat some left over Chinese, but yeah, that sounds great. I've never been an art consultant before, can't say I would be too great at it. I actually make the paintings and stuff but I don't even have photos on my walls." he shrugged softly, liking the way Bucky smiled. "I mean, I'd enjoy spending the evening with ya."

Bucky shrugged. "I'm sure you'll do better than I would." He admitted, glancing over at Steve. "I'll come by when I'm about to leave so I can give you a ride back to my house. It's been a pleasure, Steve." He said before pressing a friendly kiss to the blondes cheek as he walked off.

Steve's brow arched at the farewell kiss. Last time he checked, he wasn't in France, so maybe Mr. Barnes had something else in mind besides the art. The artist took a small flute of champagne from a waiter passing by and dropped a few dollars on the plate for a tip. If this gala didn't end better than a romp with that brunette man, he may have to start looking into a second job again.

Bucky headed back to the rest of the crowd, although wishing he could stay with the artist longer. Using common sense, Bucky decided it would look too suspicious if he was gone all evening and left with some mystery man. Letting out a breath and downing his champagne, Bucky delved back into a circle of conversation.

\--

Steve was just a fraction of a bit tipsy by the night's end. Several waiters seemed to flock to the actual artwork, likely told to get potential buyers a bit drunk so they would drop more money. He was almost ashamed to admit that he was waiting to see Bucky again, not having caught a glimpse of him the rest of the night. The blond was starting to think he got stood up; Bucky hadn't given him any information.

Bucky laughed as he sat his final champagne glass down for the night, looking around for the blonde artist. He walked back to the hall displaying the art for sale and smile as he saw Steve. "Are you ready to go?" He asked, stepping close to the shorter man.

Steve felt the tips of his ears grow pink. He stood up, surprisingly composed for how much alcohol was in his system. God, this man knew how to work a bespoke suit. "Absolutely, sir. I'll be the best damn consultant you've ever had." he gave a cheeky grin, moving closer to Bucky.

Bucky laughed gently at the man's obvious intoxication, simply putting a hand on his lower back and leading him to the exit where his driver had already pulled his car around. Bucky opened the door for Steve, shutting it before stepping around to take the seat behind the driver, sitting next to the blonde. "Sam, this is Steve, he's an artist who's going to help me see what would look best in my house. Steve, this is Sam, my chauffeur, body guard, and go-to guy." He said with a smile.

Steve smiled, waving at the new man. He was rather attractive himself. What was it with attractive men having to hang around other attractive men even if they weren't interested in men? Were women the same way?

"Hi Sam, s'nice ta meet ya." Steve buckled himself into the car, buzzing quite happily. He was completely sober enough to be aware of his surroundings in case something went wrong, however.

Sam looked at him through the mirror with a smile and glanced at Bucky with a given eye-roll. "What? Did Bucky do one of his impressions for you or something? How'd he get to take someone like you home?" He asked with a laugh.

Bucky's face reddened quickly as he kicked Sam's chair. "Woah, sorry big guy. I'm just kidding. I know you only do the Britney Spears impression on the second date." Bucky groaned and shook his head.

"Don't listen to him." He said, looking to the blonde beside him.

"Brittany Spears? As stereotypical as it is, I'm more of a Madonna fan myself." Steve wrinkled his nose and elbowed Bucky playfully. He rested his hands behind his head, relaxing. Sometimes it was quite nice to be short; you never need a whole lot of leg room. "Nah, Mr. Sam. I'm just here to make his house pretty. Don't think I'm quite his type."

Sam mumbled something under his breath about Bucky's 'type' before responding. "Fair enough." He said, catching Steve's eye. Bucky stayed quiet, his eyes out the window as they drove, the raindrops making the city's lights blur together.

Steve didn't know what to say anymore. He almost felt awkward in the silence. Had he come on too strong? His mama always told him he had a personality and half. The blond looked out of the opposite window from Bucky, not wanting to get caught staring. That man was beautiful. Both men were beautiful, holy fuck. Steve took a deep breath, regretting that last glass of champagne that he had downed. If he were actually going to do what Bucky asked of him, he was going to have to sober up.

Sam noticed the silence and quickly turned on the radio for a less awkward white noise until they got back to the Barnes' house. After two songs of mild awkwardness, Sam pulled into the garage, parking the car. Bucky got out first once the car was turned off, getting out and giving Sam a threatening look. "Seriously? You had to make things awkward?" He asked in a whisper yell. Sam shrugged and followed Bucky as the brunette opened Steve's door once again.

Steve had been in awe of the Barnes estate. It was huge and absolutely wreaked of money. Was it inherited or was Bucky just that good at his job? Steve looked up at Bucky with a wide grin. "Your garage is bigger than my apartment."

Bucky smiled as he led Steve inside, Sam leaving the two once they were inside the house. "Thanks-- it's one of the perks about working for congress; the pay is _insane_." He said, shaking his head. "Even if you just serve one year, you get paid for the rest of your life. I could quit right now and have the same amount of income as I did last month." Bucky shook his head. "Anyways-- what do you drink?" He asked, stepping into the large kitchen.

"Water, if you want me sober enough to actually do the job you brought me here to do, Love." Steve smiled, giving the man a wink. He couldn't help but want to explore the house, utterly amazed. He couldn't remember ever being in a home quite this nice. "Are you the only one that lives here? It's so big." he looked around vaguely, not wanting to snoop around. "Seems kind of lonely."

Bucky took out a bottle of vodka, scrunching his nose as he read the label. "Is pear vodka even a thing?" He asked, taking the top off and taking a sip straight from the bottle, cringing afterwards.

"Yep-- it's a thing." He rasped, putting it back.

Bucky took out a container of vanilla rum instead, pouring some into two glasses along with coconut and pineapple juice. "Here-- I had it in the British isles and it's all I drink now." Bucky admitted, a small laugh escaping him as he took a long sip. "To answer your question-- yeah, it's just me. Well, me and Sam if you count him. But he's got a life of his own, he's really only here when I need him." Bucky explained.

Well that seemed to answer all of Steve's questions. He took a sip of the drink and practically purred. This was so much better than the champagne. He look a more liberal sip before holding the drink politely. "It's absolutely delicious, Bucky." he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly for a moment. "sorry, I uh, I'm not used to being in places like this. I'm not really the wine and dine type."

Bucky smiled, walking around the counter to Steve. "It's alright; I'm not really the type to take artists home from a gala either, so I think we're even." He said with a hint of a grin. "While we're at it," he said, walking over to the connecting room. "What do you think would look good in here? I have this empty wall and I'd like to have something hung here." He said, looking at the vast wall.

Steve took a sip from his drink and looked at the wall before glancing back at Bucky. This was a horrible idea. Steve was not sober enough to be around a man this attractive and supposed to work. He couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would be to be pressed against that wall and Bucky buried deep inside of him. "Well," he managed, "It depends on your personal tastes. Do you like pop culture pieces, religious imagery? Abstract pieces?"

Bucky looked at Steve, his smile creeping through the straight face he was holding as the blonde's words slurred together. "Maybe we can just talk about this later-- I don't think either one of us is sober enough to make any rational decisions." He said fondly.

Steve nodded softly, definitely for the best. He couldn't even really remember where he was going with that once he found out what the man actually liked. He took a final sip from his drink. "S'prolly not too late to catch the last train home. I can walk to the station. Not that horribly drunk." he rummaged through his pockets, making sure he had the fare. "It was really nice meetin' ya, Mr. Ba--ucky. Mr. Bucky." he wrinkled his nose. Okay, maybe a bit more intoxicated than he thought.

Bucky stopped him, shaking his head. "No, no-- you can stay if you'd like? I have a spare bedroom that should be more than enough for you. Really, it's not a hassle and I don't want you out roaming the city intoxicated and alone." Bucky gave Steve a knowing look, his hand still on the man's wrist.

Steve looked down at Bucky's hand for a second, face flushed with the thoughts he was too drunk to push away. He licked over his bottom lip and nodded softly. "I wouldn't mind spending the night with you, yeah." his own fingers brushed over Bucky's pulse in his wrist, not particularly wanting the contact to stop. "What do you suggest we do to pass the time?" Steve glanced at the clock on the far wall, realizing it was only a quarter after midnight. He should probably be ashamed that he was as drunk as he was.

Bucky's grip relaxed a bit once Steve agreed to stay, his hand falling from the blonde's wrist. "Well, how about we just talk for now, I don't know much about you," he said, leading Steve to the large leather couch and sitting down beside him.

"So tell me about yourself-- unless you're the elusive artsy type, in which case I'll just make you another drink and eventually get it out of you." He teased.

Steve snickered softly behind his glass. He liked holding on to it, even if it was practically empty. It gave him something to do with his hands. "Well, I mean, I'm not so much illusive as I am boring, really. I grew up in Brooklyn, still live there, it's home ya know? Have a slew of health issues so I couldn't really pick up a sport as a kid, so I picked up a pencil instead." he shrugged softly. "Got into a lot of fights in school though; apparently being the scrawny artist who had an affinity for kissing boys didn't sit well with a lot of people."

Bucky nodded, letting out a breath of sympathy. "I know your pain. Well-- kind of. I was pretty well liked in grade school, but I drew the wrong attention, you know; had all the /girls/ swooning after me," Bucky shrugged. "It's not exactly the most ideal thing to have a gay congressman." Bucky swirled the remnants of his glass and snapped out of it. "Anyways, so you grew up in Brooklyn? That's where I lived when I was young too-- I mean, the foster care system doesn't really care where you want to stay, so I moved a lot."

Steve returned a sympathetic look but not one of pity. "I'm sorry to hear that, Bucky." he licked his bottom lip, nestling into the material of the couch. "I know it's scary to come out when you have that kind of position but I don't think I'd be that good at bottling it up. If more figures in the media or in positions of power came forward and admitted to their same sex attractions I doubt as many kids would feel the need to beat the stuffing out of the the kids that show the same thing." he took the last drag of his drink, letting it warm his belly.

"Not that I'm at all saying you should make a press statement saying you've sucked cock before. I just wish there wasn't a stigma. Wishful thinking." he tried backpedaling a small bit, not wanting to get kicked out for insulting the brunette. He'd always had a big mouth.

As a result of the blonde's words, a smile grew on Bucky's face, accompanied by a short bubble of laughter. "Yeah, I don't think they would be to keen on that decision, but you have a good point. If I come to a position where I can come out safely, you'll be the first to know. Well; probably not, but I can't exactly control the press." He said with a halfhearted shrug and a lopsided grin, his hand landing on Steve's knee.

Steve almost purred at the contact. Bucky's hand was warm. He shrugged down for a second, letting Bucky's hand move to his thigh. The blond turned to Bucky just a fraction. "that's good to know then. I'd say you were the first to know that I like men but I think a few kids I went to high school with would have a bone to pick." his fingers danced over Bucky's arm, letting his hand rest over the one on his thigh.

Bucky watched his hand move upwards as Steve shifted, remaining relaxed as the blonde's hand covered his own. "Yeah?" He asked, his eyes flitting between Steve's blue eyes and pillowy lips. After swiping his own tongue over his lower lip momentarily, he closed the space between the two, using his free hand to cup Steve's cheek as they kissed.

Steve felt like he was melting. He leaned into the gentle touches and scooted closer, hands quietly moving over Bucky's chest. The blond deepened the kiss, lightly nibbling the other man's bottom lip. He could taste the expensive rum and champagne on Bucky's tongue but there was something else, something warm. He craved it.

Bucky felt Steve deepen the kiss, his hand on Steve's thigh moving to hold him by the small of his back. "I think I know exactly what I want to nail up on that wall," he said, pulling away just enough to murmur against Steve's lips.

Steve felt his stomach twist happily. He lightly gripped at the material of Bucky's suit before trying to push off the jacket. "Mhn, as your consultant," Steve punctuated his words with a kiss, "I highly advice you to follow through." he nipped Bucky's bottom lip, suckling softly before pulling away.

Bucky shrugged off his jacket, both hands now on the fastening of Steve's pants as they kissed, unclasping them almost expertly before pushing them down. Breaking the kiss for a short moment, Bucky rummaged in his jacket to find a small bottle of lube in the inner pocket, giving Steve a mockingly questioning look. "What? You don't really believe that _everyone_ who works for the government is straight do you? I've gotta be prepared." He said with a short laugh.

Steve laughed and nodded. "Can't say I'm not thankful." he shifted, letting his own slacks fall to the floor. The artist leaned up a fraction, his lips pressed to Bucky's strong jaw as he worked the buttons of the congressman’s shirt open. He had to see what was beneath those clothes. Everything else about the man was perfect.

Bucky poured a generous amount of the lube onto two of his fingers, reaching back as Steve unbuttoned his shirt to begin working the blonde open. Using one finger, he pressed into Steve's entrance, the tight heat only making him more excited for what was to come.

The blond man arched into his soon-to-be lover's chest when he felt the finger inside of him. He straddled Bucky's waist with ease, reaching between them to tease at the bigger man's length through the trousers. God, he felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest and fuck, he was going to let it if that meant getting to kiss this man for another second. He leaned up enough to suck at the shell of the man's ear. "Don't be too gentle, I'm not made a'glass."

Bucky used his free hand to support Steve's back as he arched against him, humming in acknowledgment as Steve spoke. As the blonde continued to nip and suck on his ear and neck, Bucky pressed a second finger in, driving the two up to his second knuckle inside Steve, giving him time to adjust.

Steve groaned quietly, letting Bucky work him open. He pushed his hips back against the man when he felt like he could handle the intrusion. He swallowed down most of the noises he wanted to make, scraping his teeth lightly over Bucky's pulse.

Bucky rolled his hips forwards, leaning a bit to press a kiss to Steve's temple as he curled his fingers inside the blonde. "No marks above the collar," he breathed as Steve's teeth dragged along his skin.

Steve nodded sharply, realizing that could hurt the man he was on top of. He palmed Bucky through the slacks he was wearing as a soft apology, working his mouth lower on the man's chest. He wanted to taste every bit this man had to offer; it wasn't often Steve was offered the finest of wine to sample. He was practically panting against Bucky's chest from the way he worked his fingers. "Press deeper or fuck me."

Bucky pressed back into Steve's hand as he spoke, and smirked once he realized what Steve was asking. "My pleasure," he murmured before pressing a kiss to the smaller boy's shoulder, picking him up and spinning so that he had the blonde pinned to the wall. Quickly, Bucky pulled his erection out of his trousers, fumbling a bit as he had to use one hand to slick himself up before aligning with Steve's hole and sinking the artist down onto his length, his pants bunching around his ankles. "Jesus /Christ/, Steve," he breathed once the blonde had slid all the way down his cock.

The thin man's stomach clenched and he pressed his forehead to Bucky's shoulder, willing himself to not bite the man. His arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape. His ankles crossed at the base of Bucky's hips and he took deep puffs of breath, relaxing around the man.

Bucky's hands slid to hold Steve by the backs of his upper thighs, his motions still slow as Steve adjusted to the intrusion. Turning his head to the side a bit, he was able to press kisses to his blonde hair and the tops of ears as he moved the thin boy on his length.

Small moans puffed from Steve's chest as he rocked his hips forward to meet with Bucky's. His toes were curling at just how deep he could feel the other man. Everything felt molten hot and just on the side of dizzy with the way the brunette was starting to work him over. "F-fuck, _Bucky_."

Bucky smiled against Steve's hair as he heard the moan of pleasure, picking his pace up gradually. "You like that? 've been thinkin' about this since I saw you in those tight fuckin' pants, you know that?" He breathed through gritted teeth.

Steve leaned up and pressed his mouth to Bucky's, fingers laced through his thick hair. He gasped and his thighs quivered, the intensity starting to build the more sober he felt. "h-harder, please," he begged quietly against Bucky's lips, twisting his hips to sink lower with each thrust.

Bucky kissed Steve back deeply, biting the blonde's lower lip as he thrust upwards sharply, the movements becoming much faster now that he had Steve begging.

Steve was getting practically bent in half. He whimpered, the sound getting lost between the way their mouths moved together. The thin man fought with himself to not sink his nails into the other's back, not wanting to leave marks or hurt him. The congressmen's name flew from Steve's mouth, eyes falling shut.

Bucky let out a groan as Steve tightened around him, keeping his pace up. "So fuckin' tight, so good for me," he murmured against Steve's lips, angling his hips as he pressed particularly deep into the blonde.

The artist's breath caught in his throat and he keened, pushing his hips down. He near silently screamed when Bucky abused that bundle of nerves inside of him. "F-fuck please... _God_ ," he buried his face into the man's chest, leaving small hickies and bites over the impressive muscle. "d-dont stop,"

Bucky pulled Steve down with every thrust, angling his hips to hit that sensitive spot. The blonde bounced between him and the wall, Bucky making no effort to stay quiet or make their activities anything less than obvious. The brunette let out a string of curses, his climax nearing with this new movement.

Steve was blissed out of his mind for a moment. The alcohol in his blood seemed to spike as his climax pushed closer. His body was tensing around Bucky, almost like he needed to be filled to the brim at all times. He whined in the back of his throat, trembling to the touch. With a loud cry of the brunette's name, the artist came, his release coating their stomachs.

Bucky continued on as Steve clenched around him, his vision tunneling as he came hard inside of the blonde. "F- _fuck_!" He gasped, riding out his climax and pressing Steve to the wall. His breathing was heavy as the two came down from their high, pressing gentle kisses to the artists skin before sliding out of him.

Steve whimpered softly before nuzzling into Bucky's neck. He shivered and clung to the man, almost scared he was going to fall now that the heat between them was sated. He pressed small open mouth kisses to Bucky's neck, making sure to not leave a mark. "Oh my god." his voice was a whisper.

Bucky laughed softly, his hand moving to carefully hold the back of Steve's neck. "That good?" He asked hoarsely.

Steve was flushed and nodded softly. "Haven't seen stars that bright in a long time." he admitted and pressed a kiss to Bucky's temple. He was most definitely a cuddler.

Bucky smiled, leaning his face down a bit for the blonde to reach. "You gonna be alright if I set you down?" He asked, keeping his grip on Steve just in case.

"Yeah, m'not gonna fall over." Steve grinned and wiggled his hips slightly. He let Bucky lower him to the ground and he gripped the wall just enough to get his barrings. "See? All good. Can't inflate your ego too much." he gave a playful wink.

Bucky rolled his eyes, smiling. "There's a shower in my room, if you want to go ahead and take one before bed-- I'll set out some clothes for you." He offered fondly.

"I appreciate it, Bucky." Steve smiled sincerely. "You know, for uh," he glanced around, feeling a bit sheepish now. "everything?" He leaned up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to the man's cheek before smiling wide. "Show me where your room is then, Doll. Maybe join me in the shower and ya know, wash my back?"

Bucky grinned back at the blonde, catching his face and pulling it back in for a real kiss. "It was my pleasure." He said, pulling away slowly. "My room is this way-- I'll go ahead and start up the shower for us," he said, walking through the bedroom and into the attached bathroom, turning the shower on and waiting for it to get warm enough for his liking.

Steve pulled off the remainder of his clothing, realizing his only suit was now cum-stained and gross. He was going to have to eventually get it dry cleaned. It was worth it though, even if the feeling of Bucky's release made the back of his thigh twitch and ticklish. The artist watched Bucky check the water and couldn't help but smile. God, this man was gorgeous.

Bucky slid off the rest of his clothes, the result being a pile of what was previously his suit as he looked back for Steve. "You comin'?" He asked over the water.

"Yeah, just admiring the sights." Steve walked into the bathroom and gently touched Bucky's side. He checked the temperature for himself and practically purred at the way the water warmed his skin. "Perfect." he climbed in, making room for Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes and followed the blonde into the shower, letting out a breath once the water hit his skin. Reaching around the blonde's waist, he clasped his hands, holding Steve close to him as he began pressing kisses to the man's neck, nipping at the skin once he moved lower.

Steve melted against Bucky's warm chest. He could really feel their height and weight difference like this and oh sweet mother of God, he was into it. He arched his neck, giving the taller man all of the access he wanted. A soft moan pulled from Steve's lips. "Mhn. Unlike you, no one's gonna give a shit if you leave a mark on me, babe."

A gasp rattled Steve's chest and he arched into into Bucky. He bit his bottom lip, trying to stay quiet. He didn't quite realize Bucky would be that possessive or it would feel that good. Steve pressed his hips to Bucky's before reaching back and carding his fingers through his slightly curling hair.

Bucky laughed lowly into the man's skin, pulling away so that he could grab the shampoo. "Don't want you getting all worked up again, I've got to rest for work tomorrow," he explained, beginning to massage the shampoo into the shorter man's hair.

Steve wrinkled his nose at the thought but near instantly relaxed at the feeling of fingers running through his short fringe. "Work from home. You're a politician. You can do that. Besides, you're the one startin' stuff." he took an airy breath, his body accepting the small affection.

Bucky shrugged, considering the option. "Alright; I'll take you up on that, but only if you stick around for a bit tomorrow." He said while pulling Steve back under the water to rinse the soap out of his hair, making sure to keep away from his strikingly blue eyes.

"I'm a starving artist, the one good thing about the job is the hours, Dollface." Steve smiled comfortably as the water cascaded down his frame. He looked up after a moment, turning to face Bucky. He batted his eyelashes and touched the other's tanned chest. "Would you like me to return the favor, Sir?"

Bucky hummed in acknowledgment, really knowing next to nothing about the blonde's career. "I would love that, darling," he said smoothly, his hand resting over Steve's.

Steve grinned at the small pet name before nodding. He pressed a small kiss to Bucky's cheek before reaching for his shampoo. It was a salon brand that the blond hadn't heard of before. He worked some into the palm of his hand before leaning against the taller man, working it into his hair. "I never quite realized how short I was compared to you until now." he murmured more to himself than to Bucky.

Bucky leaned down a bit with a slight laugh, a smile adorning his face. "You're pretty short. It's okay though, you're cute." He said, his eyes trailing over the blonde's skin, slick with shampoo and water.

Steve puffed his cheeks slightly, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. "Well at least I have _that_ going for me." he slowly massaged Bucky's scalp, working his fingers through the thick locks happily. "God, you're a gorgeous man." the thin man couldn't help but praise him.

Bucky's hands went instinctively to the blonde's waist as he worked the shampoo into his hair, his comments drawing a smile from Bucky. "I've heard," he said with a slight laugh, looking down at Steve.

"Nope. I take it back. You're a jerk." Steve stuck his tongue out at the man almost childishly, clearly teasing the congressman. He walked them back into the spray, working the suds out of Bucky's hair but making sure he didn't accidentally blind the man either

Bucky sat up a bit as Steve tilted his head back into the water, his eyes instinctively shutting as the spray cascaded through his hair. Once he leaned forwards again, he blinked down at the blonde with a grin. "I've heard that too," he laughed.

The smaller of the two gave a small giggle and nodded. "So've I, but it's okay. I kinda like ya that way." he pressed a short kiss to Bucky's lips, not wanting to seem too pushy. This was just a one night stand after all.

Bucky kissed him back and grinned. "It's a little cold in here-- I'm going to get out, and I'll hand you a towel." Bucky said, turning off the shower and grabbing two plush towels, quickly handing one to Steve and wrapping himself in the other.

Steve did as he was told and dried himself off as best he could. He wrapped the towel around his waist modestly, waiting for Bucky to instruct him on what to do next. He felt oddly _safe_ with the brunette. Any other one night stand left him feeling dirty or like he'd done something wrong but this was nice.

Bucky stepped out into the bathroom, using another towel to quickly dry off his hair before putting it back on the shelf. "Do you need clothes to sleep in? It's up to you whether you want them." He asked, halfway out of the doorway already.

"I suppose that depends on where I sleep." Steve spoke softly, padding his way inside of Bucky's bedroom. It looked just as designer as the rest of the house. God, he was glad he hadn't asked Bucky back to his place. "If you want me to stay in the guest bedroom I’d prefer clothes. I don't hold in heat well."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, giving Steve a knowing look. "Of course I'm not going to make you sleep in the guest bedroom-- you're perfectly fine sleeping in here with me." He said, drying off the rest of the way and pulling back the sheets on his large bed.

"I was just going by what you told me, mister." Steve held an almost sing-song like quality in his voice as he ran his fingers over the soft, somehow already warm, blankets. He looked up at Bucky, honestly just admiring how he looked. Part of him wanted to ask if Bucky would ever pose for him.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Well of course I said that earlier-- it's not like I could just invite you in and tell you that we're going to share a bed tonight," he laughed. "Of course, now it seems like nothing."

Steve shrugged at the thought, though he did appreciate the tact. "Maybe I would have liked that? I knew I wanted you on top of me when we were sipping champagne in front of that horrible painting." he gave a small smile before climbing onto the bed, sighing happily as his body relaxed into the plush material.

Bucky smirked at Steve's words, climbing into the bed after him and pulling the covers up around the two of them. "That painting is _not_ horrible." He said, reaching across Steve to turn the light on and returning to lay facing the blonde. Gently, Bucky ran the backs of two fingers over Steve's cheekbone, the smooth damp skin seeming almost doll like to the touch.

Steve shivered softly at the delicate touch. He leaned into the small affection, almost confused by it. He'd shared a bed with one night stands before, and this definitely wasn't what it felt like. He gently cupped Bucky's hand, pressing a soft kiss to the man's wrist, able to feel his pulse. "It is. I should show you some of my other works. The gala only chose that one because it was the first in the ones I presented."

Bucky hummed in agreement. "You should," he said softly, his hand still resting on the blonde's cheek. Moving it so that he could pull Steve in, he pressed a gentle kiss to the man's lips, pulling back and settling down into the bed. "Goodnight, Steve," he murmured.

Steve kissed him back earnestly before following suit. He nuzzled closer to the congressmen, realizing he was very much so a heat seeker. "Goodnight, Bucky."

\--

Bucky woke before Steve did, climbing out of bed and slipping on a pair of boxers. He quietly moved to his office, pulling out the papers he had to read over and sign off for, and a few that he had to fill out for recommendations. Running a hand through his hair, he set off working.

Without his cocoon of heat, Steve didn't stay asleep much longer; give or take 45 minutes. He work up in the vaguely familiar room, looking around for Bucky. Last night weighed heavy on the boy's mind. Was waking up alone a sign that he needed to leave? But, Bucky had specifically asked him to stay a while the night before. This was all confusing.

He got up, realizing he didn't have any clothing. His boxers were somewhere in the living area and the rest was strewn across the house. Steve huffed quietly before opening a drawer. All button down shirts. Fuck. This would have to do. He pulled it on, realizing it had to be tailored to Bucky's form because it was massive on his shoulders and the ends traveled nicely passed his groin. It covered him as needed.

The artist took off down the long hallway, looking for the man he'd slept with the night before.

Bucky glanced up as he heard Steve walking around the hallways. "Steve? I'm in here," he called, not looking up from his work to let the boy know where he was. Once the blonde was in the doorway, Bucky smiled looking over at him. "You look good in my clothes," he chimed, scooting his chair back and patting his lap as an invitation.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to just take it. I got cold." Steve mumbled softly, moving across the room. The furniture was all dark oak and looked so expensive. Even the chair Bucky was sitting in. It likely cost more than his apartment. Steve sat down in Bucky's lap, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Mhn, good morning, by the way."

Bucky waved off his apology. "Don't worry about it-- you're more than welcome to wear it." He adjusted to hold the crook of Steve's knees as he sat down, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Good morning to you too," he hummed, his free hand still writing.

Steve knew he very likely wasn't supposed to be watching whatever Bucky was writing. Infringement on the law process or some shit. He settled himself to kissing and nibbling over his ear and jaw instead. He could feel the light pulse of the bruise on his own neck and it made him smile. This man seemed possessive in the right ways. Maybe if Steve could distract him enough, he'd get to see it a bit more.

Bucky grinned as Steve nipped and kissed at his neck, getting an idea as the blonde became increasingly mouthy. Moving the hand that was in the crook of the blonde's knee, he coaxed two fingers into Steve's mouth, humming in appreciation as he took them eagerly.

Steve licked at Bucky's fingers, grinning softly around the digits. Clearly he had Bucky's attention, or he was being placated; either way it worked, honestly. The blond boy groaned quietly, suckling at the tips of his lover's fingers just like he would the crown of Bucky's cock given the chance.

Bucky pulled the fingers from Steve's mouth and ran his hand down the blonde's side, pushing up at the edge of his dress shirt. Using the fingers that Steve had just sucked on, he pressed one slowly into his entrance, almost teasingly slow.

A small whimper pulled from the boy's mouth and he pressed his face into the crook of Bucky's neck. He could feel the slow drag of Bucky's fingers and he moaned quietly, staying still. This was so different sober. He could feel just how much bigger Bucky's fingers were compared to his own and he practically purred.

Pretending to ignore the man's moans, Bucky continued working, easing his finger deeper into the blonde slowly.

Steve wriggled his hips back, making sure to take the brunette's finger as much as possible. He could clearly see Bucky was still focused on his work, and well, he couldn't just let that happen. "Mhn, _Bucky_...more."

Bucky had to contain his smirk at Steve's words, simply responding by pulling his finger back out until it was barely inside the blonde, curling it ever so slightly. Bucky let out a breath, his face neutral as he continued to work despite the blonde man on his lap.

Steve groaned, partly out of frustration. He let himself gently bite at Bucky's collarbone, knowing no one would see it except for them. He worried and worked over that spot, making it a light purple as he arched his hips to push back on the other man's finger. He needed at least another finger.

Bucky finally gave in, slipping a second finger into Steve, working the two deeper into the blonde. The taller man tilted his chin a bit as he worked, allowing Steve more access to his neck.

Steve moaned into Bucky's flesh, teeth scraping lightly over the bruise he was giving the man. He angled himself, trying to ride the congressman's fingers. Steve was unabashedly hard, making the shirt slip up his stomach. Part of him wanted to wrap his fingers around his own cock and give Bucky a show but a more dominant part wanted to convince Bucky to fuck him against the table.

Bucky pressed particularly deeply into Steve, his fingers angling to try and hit the spot he had last night. Bucky continued to pretend that he wasn't the least bit interested, his eyes never straying from the document.

A high pitched noise escaped Steve's chest and he rocked his hips to feel Bucky deeper inside of him. He palmed himself, the congressman’s name hot on his tongue.

Bucky raised an eyebrow, humming. "What was that?" He asked, glancing at Steve with a subtle smirk. His hand continued to work under the blonde, pressing his two fingers into him.

"Dick." Steve groaned, teasing the man. He knew Bucky was just fucking with him, but God, he needed it now. The smaller of the arched prettily, fingers winding into Bucky's hair to pull him down for a kiss. He knew it was kind of breaking their unspoken rules but fuck it. He could play dirty if he wanted.

Bucky laughed quietly but was cut off by the kiss, making a small noise of surprise against Steve's lips. Once they parted, Bucky clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You just can't be sated like this, can you?" He asked teasingly, pressing his hand up into the blonde.

Steve felt his thighs twitch and he purred, making sure Bucky hit that spot inside of him so he could see the stars. He whined, kissing at Bucky's jawline. "Why would I be satisfied with this, when I've felt how well you can fuck me?"

Bucky chuckled as Steve kissed his skin, setting the papers down and running his free hand up the man's inner thigh. "Then why don't you hop up on this table and let me, darling?" He purred.

Steve grinned at that, he felt a shiver race down his spine. He pressed a heated kiss to Bucky's mouth, letting his thigh grin against Bucky's groin. "Mhn, how do you want me, _sir_?" He nipped Bucky's bottom lip. "Bent over the table all pretty or would you like me to bounce on your cock while you sit back and watch?"

Bucky smiled as Steve kissed him, kissing back with equal force. "Mm, both sound wonderful, but I think because you're so desperate you should put on a little show for me." He said, deciding that it was better to not mess up his desk anyways. "That is, of course if you really want it," he breathed, mouthing down Steve's neck.

Steve groaned in the back of his throat. This is what he got for giving suggestions. He'd just have to somehow talk Bucky into seeing him again so that he could get that possessive and brutal fucking later. Steve wriggled in Bucky's lap before dropping to the floor. He slipped the man free from his boxers, slowly linking the crown of his cock. They didn't have any lube with them, he was going to have to make this count.

Bucky's grip on the arms of the chair tightened, taking in a breath and watching Steve as he licked around the head of his cock. " _Fuck_ , Steve," he breathed, his lips resting slightly open.

Steve pulled back enough to give a cocky smirk. He groaned quietly, loving the look on the older man's face. Ducking his head, Steve made sure to gather saliva before taking the man back into his mouth. Steve gave a gentle hum, taking as much of the other man as he could without gagging.

Bucky let out a staggered breath, his hand moving to rest on the back of the man's head as he bobbed it. "So pretty with your lips like that.." He murmured, tracing the outline of Steve's plush lips with his index finger.

A shiver wracked Steve's shoulders and he gripped at Bucky's thighs to keep himself steady. He took a breath through his nose before swallowing the man back down. He was trying to slick Bucky's length as much as possible.

Bucky ran his lower lip through his teeth, watching the smaller of them between his legs like that. "So fuckin good with your mouth-- if you beg all pretty enough when you're riding my dick maybe I'll even decide to fuck you on the desk," he practically purred, running his hand back down Steve's face.

A whimper wracked the smaller man's chest at the thought. He swallowed slowly and pulling back, sitting on his haunches. He looked up at Bucky, lips swollen and a bright cherry red. " _God_ , yes." Steve licked at his bottom lip softly before kissing at the congressman’s abdomen, thumb teasing Bucky's slit. He wanted Bucky to fuck him until he forgot his name.

Bucky shuddered, leaning down to pull Steve up onto his lap, his legs straddling either side of his hips. "I wanna hear you beg for it, darling," he said with a smirk, leaning back in his chair and leaving Steve to it.

Steve felt his breath catch in his throat but that didn't stop him. If Bucky wanted a show, he'd give him one. Besides, this was on Steve's terms; he could show Bucky exactly what he needed to become a sobbing wreck. Just as a precaution, the smaller man spit into his hand, running it down Bucky's length. He gripped the base after that, guiding himself to sink onto the congressman with expert precision. The artist pressed his face to Bucky's shoulder, letting him hear every whine and puff of breath as he was filled. The drag without proper lubricant was making him see stars already. It felt raw and intimate. His hips rested flat against Bucky's thighs and he flushed, kissing and biting over his shoulder as he waited to adjust.

Bucky fought the urge to reach out and hold Steve's hips, guiding his movements, but kept his arms where they were on the arms of the seat. His breath hitched as Steve slid down his length, drawing out a breathy moan as he settled against his hips. "So fuckin' good for me," he murmured, turning his head so he could press kisses to the shell of Steve's ear.

A small noise of affection bubbled from the blond's chest and he smiled against Bucky's skin from the kisses. This really did seem different to him. Typically, he would already be at home now washing the smell of the other person off his every nook and cranny. Steve arched as he lifted up, testing the waters. It definitely didn't hurt like he had almost expected it to. He set a pace, rolling his hips down to meet Bucky's again. The thin boy gripped at The congressman's shoulders, keeping him pinned down to the chair as much as he could while he rode his cock.

Bucky bit his lip as Steve drove himself down onto his cock, the urge to bend him over and fuck him himself building. "Cmon, Stevie-- beg for me," he breathed against the blonde's neck.

Steve could barely catch his panted breath with how deeply he could feel every inch if the man inside of him. There was no denying that he was going to have a limp with this was over and done with. He whimpered into Bucky's ear, the little nickname sparking something close to adoration in his stomach. "F-fuck," he hissed, making the other man graze that bundle of nerves that made him see stars. "Bucky... _sir_ ," he swallowed, finding it hard to form words with each decent of his hips. "I-i want you to fuck me until I can't _walk_ , please..." his breath was hot against the shell of Bucky's ear.

Bucky snapped at that last jeer to try and earn his affection. "Bend over the table and wait for me like the good boy you are," he practically growled, his voice raspy with arousal.

Steve shifted and whined, not wanting to lose the sensation he was already feeling. He was torn, only swayed by his attraction to that deep resonating growl that Bucky produced. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. With trembling thighs, Steve lifted off of the man, almost hissing at the empty feeling. He turned, bending over like Bucky demanded. The small artist couldn't hide the light tremor of need running through his form as he waited. "Fuck, please, Bucky..."

Bucky stood, his hand ghosting down Steve's pale back and resting at his hip, gripping it so that he could guide himself forwards, pressing fully into the other man in one movement.

Steve gasped, his entire body tensing at the feeling. The boy gripped the other side of the desk, keeping himself steady. He looked over his shoulder at Bucky, eyes glazed and almost foggy with want and lust. "Don't stop," he begged, arching his hips like one would offer a present.

Bucky's hands rested on the pale man's waist as he quickly fell into a jarring pace, his hips slamming against Steve's with each movement. " _fuck_ , Steve," he said lowly through his teeth as he continued, each thrust bringing him closer to his climax.

Steve felt his nails dig into the wooden desk, trying to keep his legs from going out. He moaned loudly, unable to keep any noises swallowed down as he could barely take the time to breathe. His entire body was shaking with the force of Bucky's movements, loving every second of it. He wasn't going to last long, not with how mercilessly Bucky had teased him up to this point.

Bucky bit his lip hard as he neared climax, keeping his pace up and never pulling back on the intensity as he wracked Steve's frame with the movements. "Jesus Christ, You're tight," he breathed as the blonde tightened around his length.

Steve was too far gone to even think about a reply. He had tears streaming down his face, begging the man behind him to keep abusing his prostate. The boy was just on the edge, practically able to taste his release. After a moment, it was like a dam was broken inside of the blond. He came, completely untouched, his entire body shaking with a sob of joy. He slumped against the desk, willing himself to stay in the position until Bucky told him he could move.

Bucky felt Steve shudder and tighten around him, realizing the man had came. "Want me to fill you up? Yeah?" He asked airily, not slowing the pace even after Steve had climaxed. His hands gripped hard at the artists pale hips, sure to leave bruises where his fingers were for the next day.

The small blond hissed and nodded. With every movement Bucky made, it was like a jolt of lightening to his horribly oversensitive frame. Steve had to grip at the desk and arch his hips for Bucky, his back making a delicious curve. Tears welled in his eyes as he watched Bucky, his jaw slack and every sensation on this side of too much for him to articulate anything other than just how good it felt.

Bucky groaned low in his throat as he neared his climax, his movements becoming sloppy and rougher if possible on Steve. "Jesus _Christ_ ," he exhaled as he slammed into the artist a final time, shooting his release into the man with a groan. Bucky rode out his climax and pulled out of the clearly hypersensitive man, running a hand down the curve of his back as he came back down.

Steve was trembling to the other man's touch, his knees practically giving out under his own weight without Bucky pinning him down. Gooseflesh and deep flush graced his skin as he watched Bucky over his shoulder. He could feel his skin still tingling even after the man pulled out. "O-oh my god."

Bucky laughed airily at Steve's reaction, the man's face a mess of blush, tears and a bit of spit. "Did you get what you wanted?" He asked fondly, his hand still ghosting over Steve's back.

It took Steve a moment to even process what he wanted to say to the other man. He blinked, nodding. He held an almost innocent demeanor in their deep set afterglow. "I got _exactly_ what I wanted, Sir. Thank you." His voice was raspy, exhausted.

  
  


 


End file.
